word: Corn soup
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: Red caught a cold and now its up to ash to take care of our resident journey to take what rightfully theirs World.


Word: Corn soup

Category: Pokemon

Summary: Red caught a cold and now its up to ash to take care of our resident champion. AU. journey to take what rightfully theirs World.

Authors note:

Natsu: Hi. Yui-chan -she force me to call her that. shes author-san.- and fuyu was out shopping. so im the only one here. anyway. the world stated earlier is a story yui-chan is working on dont worry about this fic this can be called a independent yet dependent fic so you dont need to read the story but if you have time please do. . anyway merry christmas min'na-san. heres our gift. ENJOY!.

* * *

><p>(iamalinebreakbutiamaverybadliar)<p>

A Raven haired boy at the age of 8 stood in a stool looking at the counter full of ingredients to make a full meal course with sharp amber orbs. warp around his body is a baby blue apron and in his hand is a sharp knife that adults know not to let kids use without guidance. A nurse joy watched with worried look at her angelic face. Two Pikachus watch from the table.

The kid looked at the food with a blank space but was cleared as a idea came to him.

" Ah. Corn soup will do the job." the kid said. He turn to the pikachus and asked in a sharp yet gentle voice."aah. pika, do you think Red-nii have allergy to corn?"

Pika shook his head with a chuu.

" Ah. I see. Corn soup then."

" Ash do you need any help?" Nurse joy asked.

The kid now known as Ash shook his head but smiled at the nurse.

"Leave it to me Nurse Joy. But can you look for Red-nii while i cook."

"Sure." the nurse reculantly left the kid alone.

Ash took what ingredients he need and put them on the table. Two corns. some onion a bar of butter. some salt. a box of fresh milk and a bottle of milk.

First he diced the onion which resulted in tears without intention. The pokemon shot ash a worried look.

" Dont worry about me. This happen all the time no need to worry." Ash smiled.

Ash then set that aside. He then turn to the table to see the corn was already seperate from the corn. He shot the two pokemon a small smile.

"thanks.."

he took the frying pan and started to fry th onion. once cooked he transfered it to the pot and add the necessary ingredients.

He then let it boil with a stir. He Then let his mind wander.

* * *

><p>(change of POV- this one is written in ash's POV-)<p>

* * *

><p>I am traveling with Red-nii for almost a year now but we still haven't found all Red-nii's friend and still doesn't have enough man power to take down the tyranny of that man that take almost everything away from Red-nii and took away all i have, but not anymore. I have a big brother now and Thats Red-nii.<p>

i felt like sighing..

sadly that Brother of mine caught a cold... He's truly a Idiot. He doesn't have to take all the burden on his shoulder. I can take mine well..i-if t-hat i-idiot brother of mine doesn't get well soon. i wont tell him my secret./the secret of what i lose/

sigh.

If youre wandering what happen, well this is what happen.I'll make it short.

well, Red-nii and i took a rode to sinnoh because of Red-nii was called here by a friend of his named, uhh.. is it Potassium? i kinda forgot her name... I think its Platinum? something like that.. ah nevermind.. I remember her friend's name though. Dia and pearl.. anyway back to story. We..well not me.. Red-nii was called here because of additional manpower from the other two Region far from kanto nor the surrounding regions. I think they're called Unova and Kalos.. anyway. The meeting place is in snowpoint city, i recalled Red-nii said its a good place to meet because of the elevation of the place and the extreme weather that surround it. It's a Good place to SECRETLY meet but not a good place to STAY at all.

Once we set foot inside the city. THAT IDIOT BROTHER of mine decides to meet the other people without REST and leave me with Platina's friend. Ahh i finaalllyyy.. remember her name. Dia and pearl was good and friendly. we decided to have a small tour then rest in the pokemon center. we see the museum and was given a chance to see the statue called regigigas. but i really think that its a pokemon just in harbernation-something. but the caretaker beg to differ. We decide to window shopping since i have no money and i dont need it which ends in Dia buying me a Red white scarf to keep me warm, it reminds me of Red-nii. Pearl give me money to buy a gift for my hardworking but Idiot brother. i choose a scarf too this one is blue, pure blue. i was happy and thank pearl and dia for that. They said that its their gift for me being their new baby brother and for christmas also.

I suddenly felt so tired.. Memories of the past and how much fun i have during the past especially during christmas attack me making me tired. I think they noticed that so they lead me to the pokemon center, where i learn that RED-NII faint in fatigue and caught a cold. i felt too tired to know what emotion to feel after that...i don't know if i want to know too.

that leads me to my curent situation.

After a while Nurse joy inform us, Dia and pearl is still with me here but not in the kitchen as they still have to stay outside and call people and guard platina since they said it's there job as boy friends.. its more like boyfriends to me than a friend whose gender is male.. anyway Nurse joy inform us that Red-nii is still so sick but gotten a little worse and cannot eat solid food and refuses to drink water as he say its bitter. That leads me to suggest to cook a soup..

i cant help but to sigh. I look at the pot and saw that its now ready. i felt a smile crept up to my face and threaten to split my face.

Christmas is the day to be happy, not to dwell in the PAST as its ALREADY in the PAST. Even if it STILL hurting inside. with Red-nii beside me i think its already starting healing.. now.. to make sure that IDIOT BROTHER OF MINE wont die of starvation and a cold..

* * *

><p>(change of point of view)<p>

* * *

><p>A bluenette in winter clothes lean in the door looking at the window toward the kitchen smile at the kid who was now in the process of transferring the corn soup in a smaller bowl and then turn to her friends with a smile.<p>

"Cooking help him clear his mind. He's now more calm and can now think clearly. He's no longer lost." She said.

"Don't know what happen to him, but i hate to see him sad like that" Dia look at the window to look at the kid he now treat as a brother. he felt his backhair stand up at the the memory of the pained look that found its way to the now calm kids face.

"Yeah, me too" Pearl said. he then turn to his companions and nod.

They started to walk away not wanting to be caught spying at their temporary charge while the real caretaker is sick. Platina doesnt want to face a angry boy under Red's wing especially what she witness when the kid found out that Red faint. She can't forget how he look at them (the ones in the meeting) with a cold and dead eyes that show that if it happen again the kid wont be far from murder. it shows how the kid treasure his big brother all but blood.

* * *

><p>*THE NEXT DAY*<p>

* * *

><p>Red woke up now feeling a lot better, look at the Nurse who was checking on him now making sure that he's already felt fine. He nod and the nurse smile at her. both pikachu was sleeping at the foot of the bed so they decided no to bother them.<p>

"You are lucky to have a brother like him" The nurse commented looking at the kid sitting on the chair next to the bed and the table near the bed holding Red's hand with a tight but still gentle hold as he sleep sitting, head in this hand which rest on the bed.

"Yes, I am." Red said with a small smile before wraping his hand on Ash and lay him next to him on the bed.

The kid didn't even stir. A sign of tiredness caused by the lack of sleep.

"Don't... ever... do... that... again...Red-nii.. i am so worried... Merry ...Christmas Idiot... brother of mine.." Ash mumbled in his sleep.. it make the two occupant of the room smile..

The nurse smiled and bow to them.

"i'll be back later to take the dishes away.. And Red, Ash merry christmas..."

The Nurse leave the room. Red look at his brother and what lay at the table with a small smile...

Lay on the table top is a empty bowl of corn soup and a scarf of blue.. The pure blue scarf that reminds Red of Ash.. who stayed up all night to feed him when he felt so sick to even feed himself..

Once he felt so much better, he remind himself to buy Ash, His gift and His well deserved reward..

Red doesn't know that him being better is a very well reward for Ash..

(iamalinebreakthatgreetsyouamerrychristmas)

* * *

><p>Natsu:All done. Now what do you think? please review..we will appreciate it.<p>

Anyway.. if yui-san still doesn't finish the said fic please wait. and if you have question/s please pm us

Have a blast, this christmas min'na-san...


End file.
